User talk:Ben Tbh/Archive 1
Why hello--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Hello there. How about the weather we're having? Ben Tbh 04:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Really good lately tbh. no hurricanes makes me smile.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 01:02, 5 August 2009 (UTC) out of curiosity do you know how indents work? and/or are you just using that new section link to add comments? not trying to pick on you at all, just wondering, given your staggered indentation on other pages. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I do. It's just lame when you're reading two words per line because of so many indentations. Might be different for Firefox users / whatever else, not really sure. Ben Tbh 20:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::wow. you must have a tiny resolution. =/ ···User_talk:Daññy 20:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'm on a laptop for the time being, so yeah, it's pretty lame. Ben Tbh 20:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Ouch. Gotcha. The smallest resolution I'm ever on is a 1400x900 HD, so I'm find for a few dozen indentations. =p ···User_talk:Daññy 21:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Work... >.> Ben Tbh 05:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Iight sweet. Ben Tbh I know I've seen you in RA. Bens Ranger Tbh, amirite? ~ Big sysop 13:42, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :You got it. ;) ::Wow, i just realized you probably caught me using some shitter build. Like, some failure Glass Arrows turret or something. Rofl, -1 Pvx respect please. >_> Ben Tbh 23:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Read usage If you do that you'll realise the virulence build is for byob/split setting in GvG and since e/rt or other rt's with no hex removal are meta they are pretty strong.[[User:Lilondra|''Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 18:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :I just don't get the point in wasting your elite and like, 2 other slots for ~150 damage. Enlighten me. Ben Tbh 20:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Just for clarification, an axe deals that much damage in 3-4 hits. 5 if you're really unlucky. '···'User_talk:Daññy 20:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::: Just run it,The fact that its ranged/its the best elite viable in that build/people run it on obs in certain build means the build isn't lol lol bad (like the glimmering one).IoP is also run quite alot these days.No its not meta but for byob play its one of the best builds available atm imo [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 10:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::unfortunately, your opinion doesn't matter a whole lot here. also, voting up a build solely for byob in GvG would be retarded. '···'User_talk:Daññy 19:15, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'd have to agree with Danny on this one...Just doesn't seem worth vetting. Ben Tbh 20:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Testing....--[[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'"Squint"]] 00:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Final Test... >_> [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'...Squint]] 00:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I know Lilondra already said it, but your vote on Build:Me/N Virulence Spike is terrible. It's not great for splits, but frag-spiking is lolomfgdamage if you use it with IoP. Knowing what you're talking about would help your vote. 14:14, 6 September 2009 :Meh...If you want to centre a GvG build with IoP that is used solely for byob, be my guest. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 15:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :: the point is topguilds run it and its ran quite alot tbh.Also it solo's the meta e/rt flaggers [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 17:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::people are bad at gw. this isn't anything new. the only reason that people haven't buildwars'd this yet it that either a) it's not enough of a threat to force a build change or b) people don't fear seeing this run because it isn't an effective build. also, if it's bad for splits, what the fuck would you be doing running it in byob? '···'User_talk:Daññy 18:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: I don't think the yumi flagger is bad [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 10:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Or, Rodgort's -> Immolate? --Frosty Mc Admin 10:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Although I get your point there are some diffrences A) MB doesn't gank as fast. B)I don't think MB can outdamage a defensive e/rt flagrunner (if he isn't bad) and C) wait I don't even have a C [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 14:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I am assuming you are talking about a frag team trying to kill an e/rt. In which case you can assume multiple Mind Blast ele's or simply a Mind Blast ele and a Ranger. All you essentially have to do is interrupt Resilient Weapon a few times to push a kill (although prism can be annoying). If you see a frag split coming to the base (at least 2 or 3 people on this offensive split). You would counter split unless you are bad, or at least fall on them. The situation where the yumy flagger died was probably just poor communication. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: The whole point of this build is to sologank with this afaik [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 17:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::This user believes that 1v1 is the highest form of PvP. '···'User_talk:Daññy 19:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lmao. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 19:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::: you do ? [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 04:53, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh my goodness. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::i'm not sure if i should lol or facepalm. =/ '···'User_talk:Daññy 22:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: Ow I thought you no longer wanted a serious response the moment we were fading from reality [[User:Lilondra|Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 06:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fading from reality? I call it sarcasm... [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 19:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Ben Tbh Your mom has aids. I wouldn't be surprised. --'-Chaos-' 20:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Haha. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Bars are bad tho --'-Chaos-' 20:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Lmao, ever pro. I'll run it, just give me a pm. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::I already closed GW, got school tomorrow (unless I decide to stay at home, but I still need to fix my rhytm) and my team raged. I'll spam your /w when I want/need you. Bad Finnish time zones <3 --'-Chaos-' 20:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC)--'-Chaos-' 20:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright, lmao. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RA Monks are dumb. Trappers can be awesome when you know how to take their traps to your advantage. --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :In their defence, though, trappers usually suck. I just found the reactions fucking hilarious. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::ohai der :) and i lol'ed irl at the last 2 screens --'Angelus' 02:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, people rage so fucking easily now. Oh, and the fucking Word of Censure monk I was with got me ten wins somehow... [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 19:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::wow,wtf? -angelus :::::How on earth? :| --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 23:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know, myself. I guess Mind Blast and Word of Censure has hidden synergy I didn't know about. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 23:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well MB eles are still able to outpressure a Mo/W RA monk if you have any other damage on your team.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 00:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I guess the Censure monk helped me pull kills. Regardless, it was pretty fucked up. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyone Wanna TA before it's gone forever? ;x [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 02:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :We had fun TA'ing yesterday, ran some weird fragspike stuff and dual war crap. The fragspike was funn, tho in the end we switched Frag for a Stoning ele, wat? Gud spike assists tho, we won mucho. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Well TA with me tonight. <3 <3 <3 [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll see if you're on when I'm on. Atm it's 11am and I'm sitting in schoollll. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have the day off. Thanksgiving, bitches. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 18:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) If you want to know why I rated 1-1-0, see the AN. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 01:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Your vote says needs at least 5 human players and on the AN says at least 6, just pointing that out. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 01:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've never really known how to vote for builds that would clearly work extremely well, but aren't plausible. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 01:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I realise that Thunda, cheers. Must've overlooked a PvE skill on one of the bars when I looked the first time. For me, if it's not for a specific area or purpose (ie speedclearing, farming) then a build that requires that number of players just isn't worth the effort when you take H/H and clear the area with around the same level of efficiency and speed. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 01:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Turret Ranger Re: Build:R/any Marksman's Turret. I have greatly expanded the build page to properly show the usage, effectiveness, and some variations of the build. Also, there are new contributions on the talk page from rangers with extensive experience using the build. I would very much appreciate it if you would reevaluate the build based on the expanded comments and your own testing, and then re-rate the build. Please note, that this build is not meant to replace Barrage. There are many vanquishes, quests, missions, and teams where Barrage is not very effective; in most of those cases, a variation Marksman's Turret works wonderfully. I understand the build does not immediately look like much at first glance, because most of my ranger friends have been very skeptical as I introduced it to them over the course of the last year. But, it's a major tool in the ranger arsenal for each one of them now, and I just want to share it with a wider audience. Thanks for your time.--ClavisRa 21:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :wall of text, etc. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::The point is, so many things do much better damage when Barrage isn't effective. (i.e. a scythe or even daggers) When Barrage isn't effective, just take a different profession. Single target damage usually doesn't work very well. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 00:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::You can not even approach the damage output of this build with a scythe or daggers on a ranger. First problem, you have to run to each target; bow is instant target switching. Second problem, snares, which hardly effect the bow. Third problem, front line melee suffers much more disruption, and pressure; especially in Hard Mode you will have to devote part of your own skill bar or another party member's to making you tankable, you will be targeted with more conditions and hexes and be in range of various PBAOE skills too. Fourth problem, energy; what melee ranger build can pump out attacks and have spare energy for further PvE skills. Look what SQ does for me, too, I don't need an IAS, cause I just use fast attack skills with very fast recharge, and SQ speeds the recharge of my other skills too, not just attacks; melee build will need an IAS to come close to matching my attack rate. I have run R/D builds before, and they do not even come close to the dynamic power of this turret. But you won't really know until you use it.--ClavisRa 05:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::"You can not even approach the damage output of this build with a scythe or daggers on a ranger." -- Lol. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 18:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unlike you, I've actually run all the builds. You are just speculating, aka, you don't know what you are talking about. And you ignored all the other advantages without comment.--ClavisRa 18:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I actually used to run a Marksman's Wager Turret, and it really blowed. The reason everything is better than it is Death Blossom Spam / Barrage / Scythes are AoE. With Barrage spam you can support with 'SY!', and the other two you can buff so much they're consistently hitting 100+ to MORE THAN ONE TARGET. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 18:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::People use Markman's Wager for something other than spamming interrupts, Debil Shot, and Apply? :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Apparently, and apparently it's also a good/great build (According to Frosty and his circlejerk) [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 22:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Using the term "circle jerk" derogatorily just makes you sound like a shitter. =/ Given that Frosty and I have been in the same guild quite a bit and talk on MSN a lot and synced Costume Brawl almost all week would effectively put me in that grouping, no? Particularly more so than people who just associate with him on PvX? '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well generally the term is used in the context of PvX (I haven't seen it used in any other way.) Sorry if I offended you?... [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 01:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Didn't offend me, no worries. And PvX is one giant circlejerk. It's just a matter of how well you help out the guy next to you. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sup Danny 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 21:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thunda, for example, loves when I jerk him off because I use a tender but tight grip. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tender AND tight? Damn, Danny. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It's all about even pressure and a lot of lotion. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I don't even know how to respond to that lmfao. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::wait what 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 21:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fact you can only do half as much damage as me vs. Master of Damages with the same build, shows you are just plain incompetent. Also, your mindless inistence on only running AoE builds in PvE is laughable to anyone who actually plays a wide range of the game. And your "analysis" completely ignores the benefits of this build to support two high enrgy skills--the builds you endorse cannot do that--immediate target switching, faster attack rate and ranged attacks. Use your scythe if it makes you happy, but Turret will outperform a scythe in many areas/quests/missions.--ClavisRa 18:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You, sir, are bad at this game and clearly have little to no understanding of how AL works, particularly when in Hard Mode. I have tested many a shitty build in my day, including many Marksman's Wager variants, and they're all terrible. With the recent pet buff, you're better off running a beast master for single-target damage. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What ISP are you with? Respond on my Talk page plz and thank you! --Frosty 19:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Build Packs Hey, if you really want to help out, let me know. I can give you a section if you don't want to pick one. If you need help doing it, MSN me (it's not hard). My MSN is karatejesus_kj@hotmail.com [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:46, 13 November 2009 100k and i'll give you one. <3 '···''' Danny Hates '' 22:05, 8 December 2009 (UTC) :But then I'd have to 1-2-3 on my sin for hours to get it back. And tbh, that sounds worse than a bot. :< Sex 4 discount? 'Ben Tbh' 22:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::wat. you just run the bot and your balth faction goes up which gets you zkeys and you have it all back in like 2 or 3 days tbh. '···''' Danny Hates '' 22:25, 8 December 2009 (UTC) :::What does it do? :> 'Ben Tbh' 22:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::it makes stuff die in JQ using strongest war bar ever. also have ranger RA version, but it needs work. '···''' Danny Hates '' 22:29, 8 December 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow lmao. What program does it use to run? :> 'Ben Tbh' 22:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think i've got the RA one to run now btw. Dunn o how efficient/effective it is tho--TahiriVeila 22:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I see how it is. 'Ben Tbh' 22:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Jakeypoo has earned it tbh. ;o Also, I need to add a hex removal to the RA one and a rez sig process. '···''' Danny Hates '' 02:05, 9 December 2009 (UTC) :::::Strong cspace defy! -- 23:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ofc! '···''' Danny Hates '' 02:05, 9 December 2009 (UTC) sig — šBenTbh› <3 '···''' Danny Hates '' 05:17, 9 December 2009 (UTC) : Omg Danny so sensual!!! :> :> :> :> :> Should I just c&p if it doesn't fit in the signature slot in preferences? :> šBenTbh› ::if it doesn't fit, just make a BenTbh/Signature page and in the slot. '···''' Danny Hates '' 06:40, 9 December 2009 (UTC) 06:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I want thanks too. :< — '' Biggles Jollyfist 08:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Are those squares supposed to look like some neat symbols? D: --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Lovely, they show at home. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I am not sure how whatever computer you were on doesn't have Wingdings installed. It comes on like every computer. Even most Linux installs. ··· Danny Hates '' 19:16, 9 December 2009 (UTC) 19:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::School comps are so good. --'-ChaosClause - ' 19:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks Danny and Big <: šBenTbh› 20:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Dear Ben To be honest, I say I believe I have already fixed my signature. Sincerely, --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :it really doesn't matter because of how the wiki parses code, so meh. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 23:41, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, refer to his talk page. šBenTbh› 23:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::poro? ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:47, 10 December 2009 (UTC) :::: obv :>>>>. But I forgot it was in the archive. I was just letting him know it's 'Claus', not 'Clause'. Completely irrelevant. <: šBenTbh› 23:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::His signature is clearly a reference to The Santa Clause starring Tim Allen. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:51, 10 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::We went over that, somehow. :> Funny family friendly movie is funny and family friendly, btw. šBenTbh› 23:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The Santa Clause is a fun, family-friendly video, much like Guild Wars possesses the same attributes as a video game. ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:07, 11 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Danny so insightful! :> šBenTbh› 00:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dear Ben You have been admitted to the member standings of the Cool Kids. I hope you will continue to uphold our ideals and tenants. I would also suggest getting an MSN should you desire to some day earn a title. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:55, 16 December 2009 (UTC) :I'll perform to the best of my abilities and wear the title with utmost pride and responsibility. Also, Ben_Tbh@hotmail.com should work nicely. šBenTbh› 06:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::If not, I'll ban(!!!) you. -- Biggles Jollyfist 06:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I like how you use those exclamations after ban :o. Welcome Ben :p Life Guardian 06:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::That shows I'm serious/I have fury. -- Biggles Jollyfist 06:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Being the Secretary of Wooden Shoes, I need to know your size in shoes.~You can expect your pair over mail in about three weeks. Thomas Dutch 08:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hello. Would you like to abuse my male escort services in honor of your new post? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Shoes are size 12 and @Chaos...Why the fuck not? :> šBenTbh› 17:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::He should be in your mailbox sometime soon. --'-©- (moo) '-- 17:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I can not be your escort. Normally, I would wall o' text your page with cyber, but I've been so busy at work trying to get stuff done so that I can take a week off that I'm too lazy to even c+p the cyber. Please consider Chaos's inner anus as your consolation prize and enjoy it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:42, 16 December 2009 I shall be in your mailbox sometime soon, obaby! --'-©- (moo) '-- 17:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :obaby!! :> :> šBenTbh› 19:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) 0_0? Please don't pee on my build without testing it. Low energy sets can't take degen it shuts them down after they expend the energy. As for soul barbs etc I'm trying to keep a proph. only theme look in variants...As for cast times try it w/ a Mesmer... Fenixmonomer 00:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :How does switching to a low set (Then back to a high set 1/2s later) shut a monk down? šBenTbh› 00:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol the discussion in there was me just saying every little second counts. However, hidden energy still regens at get regen rate, plus even by taking the 0 nrgy trigger to cancel the degen, ELord degens those reserves and malaise has a shortish recharge...It's still good pressure. Fenixmonomer 00:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It'd be in Other if we still have had it. It'll be in Trash soon. :/ šBenTbh› 02:03, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :You're going to be on your low set for ~1s. How much energy is lost there? I'm actually curious. --''Chaos'' -- 10:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not so much what is lost, which varies depending on class(warriors/paras hate this) but the fact that to cancel requires you to take damage while still under 2-3 degen minimum AND the energy doesn't regen which means thier high set has no chance to gain..leaving them with only the energy they start to work with AT best. Fenixmonomer 14:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you please rephrase in better English? <3 The only chars ever using high sets are monks. And it doesn't really hurt that much. If I camp the mesmer I can anyways time Cure on Panic. --''Chaos'' -- 15:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Considering the only other thing you have to do in RA is follow the melee around, that isn't exactly too hard to do, either. Especially since you're already watching for diversions and wot not. ··· Danny So Cute 17:44, 2 February 2010 (UTC) This is referring to the Build:N/Me Withering Prophecy not the panic build. plus the damage is a plus the real build set is around e-shutdown/denial/pressure. :Well, that's even worse. I'll just swap into a low set, have the necro waste his elite spell to deal 70 damage, and continue healing elsewhere without even looking at my health. --''Chaos'' -- 20:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Fenix failed to realize the hexes END when you reach 0 energy... :/ šBenTbh› 20:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Crossed my mind, until I forgot it ;o --''Chaos'' -- 20:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::tbh, just use Bonneti's. unless you're facing only casters, you should have quite a bit of blue to spare. ··· Danny So Cute 21:28, 2 February 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Mo/any_PvE_Smiter_Hero&diff=next&oldid=1026032 don't do that again. Thanks. -- Big McStrongfist 04:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Build:P/any_Arena_Paragon And which one would that be? Terran 00:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :The Stunning Strike one that works. šBenTbh› 02:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC)